When We Meet Again Volume 2
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: A sequal to When we meet again. Inuyasha and Kagome have lived happily for the last four years but something is coming. Something stronger, harder...more dangerous than the last time. A return. Will there love be enough to keep it all together?
1. Chapter 1

When We Meet Again (Volume 2)

To all of my fans. For each and everyone of you who took the time to read When We Meet Again, the reviews that you left that kept me writing and made me feel like a damn good writer. You begged for more when it ended so…Here it is. Thanks to you guys!

Chapter One

_Fury ate at him. He needed. YEARNED. His fury—anger—roared into the abyss surrounding him._

_He was dying, he knew that. The weakness he felt was all consuming and he felt numb. Chilled. How could he feel that in the darkness? Four years and the pain, oh, the pain. It was agonizing. All because of them. He loathed…Inuyasha. The name was burned into his mind. Even more than Inuyasha, he despised HER. She was the reason he was in this ever turning darkness. He wanted to make them pay. Wanted to hear Inuyasha beg, to lose control as he had. To lose everything. And her…he wanted her to beg, too. Wanted her to know pain._

_No, that wasn't completely true. He wanted her to feel pain but he WANTED her. He could imagine running his hands over her soft skin…and she was the only one with the power. She…had…to…be…his._

_Natakashi balled his fist, reaching his hand out into the darkness. It wasn't over yet…there was still…power. Not even she would know that she still held a small piece of that power inside her. All that was left. That was all he needed._

_She—he smiled as he imagined her—would yet be his. Come to him, be with him…and give him unattainable power. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Inuyume!" Kagome stared at the little black haired boy as he launched himself off the roof of the hut. "Oh my God! Inuyume, NO!" Her eyes widened, terror, fear and…annoyance. She ran forward, her arms reaching out. He landed in her arms and laughed, as if it were completely normal to do what he'd just did. Especially for a three year old.

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha plopped down onto the edge of the roof, his legs dangling. He grinned and brought up one leg, his elbow balanced on his knee. "Kagome, he's not going to hurt himself—"

"Don't you even say it. Children don't just…just…that." She motioned towards the roof. Looking down at their little Inuyume, Kagome felt her heart turn over. Other than Inuyasha, Inuyume was the only other man in her life. Both of them owned her heart.

Inuyume wasn't a full demon since Inuyasha was only half and with Kagome being human, Inuyume was only part demon but not quiet half but he was showing some "kick-ass potential" as Inuyasha had once said. He was proud of their son. She knew Inuyume wasn't as fragile as a human child but she couldn't help it. She was a Mother. It was simple as that.

Inuyume resembled both, no doubt. His hair was black with silver streaked through out its length, almost white in its color and his eyes were the same color as Inuyashas. Kagome tweaked one of those adorable dog ears that he had apparently inherited from Inuyasha.

"I can jump like Daddy." Inuyume stated loudly.

Kagome smiled and rubbed her chin over his wealth of hair. "Yes. Yes, you can." She crooked a finger at Inuyasha and with a sigh, he jumped down, landing right in front of her. "Now—"

He didn't give her a chance to finish the reprimand he knew was coming. He cupped her chin and leaned in, kissing her quiet.

"Ew!"

Inuyasha chuckled at Inuyumes exclamation and pulled back, noting in satisfaction that Kagome didn't continue with her parades of "don't teach him that and don't do this". He knew how to change her mind and it worked. Most of the time. Most of the time he thoroughly enjoyed keeping her quiet…

Four years ago they had almost been torn apart and thinking about everything that had happened and his life with Kagome now, he couldn't imagine it without her. She made him whole. She had given him a family. Something to live for. Love. Natakashi had almost destroyed their lives. Now that Inuyasha had her, he was never letting her go again.

Kagome sighed and let Inuyume wiggle out of her arms and he went about tearing up what remained of the weeds. "Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!" His tiny hands lashed at the offending weeds but of course all he was doing was yanking them up or stomping them into the ground.

She laughed softly at his mistake of "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" but said nothing. She felt Inuyashas arms slid around her from behind and pulling her back against his body. Her arms settled over his, her fingers drawing lazy circles over the defined muscles there. They watched their son play. A son of which Inuyasha had been thrilled over the moment he had sensed it was a boy but Kagome was still hoping for a little miniature of Inuyasha, but this time most definitely female. Someday.

What was missing in Inuyumes life, however, was his uncle. Sesshomaru. Whether Sesshomaru would claim the title, Kagome still considered him UNCLE. She remembered how reluctant Inuyasha had been when she had mentioned Sesshomaru seeing him. Inuyasha had known what Sesshomarus reaction would be.

Cold.

He had looked at Inuyumes tiny form and then at Inuyasha. _"A half demon baring a humans child."_ She would never forget those words but she knew they were engraved on Inuyashas mind. He had turned and tugged Kagome along with him. Kagome still hoped though, that someday, Sesshomaru would let go of his pride enough to welcome so small a person into his life.

It was dark, past midnight, when Kagome stirred in her sleep. She ached between her breast. Directly between, as if something were burning her…almost like it had all those years ago…bone eaters well…Natakashi…so much pain…The feeling was warm but it burned. She shifted, her eyes fluttering beneath her lids. She was dreaming.

_It was so dark. She couldn't see anything. Until she turned. There it was. A faint, glowing light. Black. How could the light be black if she was surrounded in darkness? "Kagome…" She heard her. Then she saw it. Smooth and long, a hand reaching out of the darkness. _

"_Inuyasha?" That one word. Inuyasha. The rage she felt flowing towards her, around her had fear racing through her as the hand reached forward. "You're mine…" _

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, arching up. Instantly Inuyasha was awake, one hand braced at her side as he leaned over her. He stiffened, running a hand over her sweat damped hair. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He could hear her heart pounding, smell the tension. "What is it?"

Kagome shivered and fell back onto the bed, eased by the knowledge that Inuyasha was there. She felt safe. "Nothing." When he didn't look satisfied with her answer she ran a hand through his hair and then over those cute little dog ears. "It was a…bad dream. Nothing, just like I said."

Sighing, he slid fully back into the bed and then curled his naked body around hers, his thigh coming up to rest over hers. He rubbed his nose against the back of her shoulder as her back cushioned his chest. Slowly, he lifted his hand and ran it down her side, his thumb feathering over her hipbone. "Kagome."

"Hmmm…"

Inuyasha smiled at the loss of concentration in just that one 'Hmmm…'. At the moment, he didn't want her thinking at all. "I have one hell of a remedy for bad dreams…" That remedy involved lots of moaning from her. Hot, sweaty bodies moving together in rhythm…

Inuyasha knew he would never get enough of her. He would always want her. Right now he wanted her bad. To prove just how bad he wanted her he lifted his hips and ground them against her ass, one hand spanning her stomach to keep her back against him.

With the feel of his body behind hers and the rock hard cock rubbing against her lower back and ass, Kagome was hot and needy. Her body aroused to the point of pain. And they'd barely even started. She reached behind her, intending to wrap her fingers around his thick length but his hand stopped her, latching onto her wrist.

"No." His lips slid over her shoulder and to the back of her neck before moving back down to the smooth curve of her shoulder and neck. He latched on there and suckled, his tongue smoothing over her skin. Then he bit her, feeling her jerk slightly in his arms before she moaned. The hand on her stomach slid up, up and up till he curled his fingers around her breast and squeezed, tugging at her nipple.

"You know what I'm going to do, Kagome?" Inuyasha made sure Kagome felt his hips grind against her ass, hard. He groaned as he spoke, the tip of his cock wet. He wanted inside her so bad but he was going to wait. Had to. She was going to come first and come hard. All over his hand. "Kagome…" He bit her shoulder again when she didn't answer him right away.

"God, Inuyasha." He chuckled softly against her shoulder from her remark.

"You're going to come and all it's going to take is one thrust…" He cupped her breast again and then squeezed it hard, teasing her endlessly, biting her neck and sucking, nibbling her ear, blowing in it. "You're so wet now. I can smell it. I just want to taste it, lick up every drop…" Fuck her senseless. He kept whispering in her ear, working her body till she was wound up tight in his arms.

Then his hand slid down her body and between her legs. "One thrust. So tight…so wet…" Without warning he thrust three fingers into her body. One thrust. She came just like that, drenching his fingers as her body convulsed around those fingers.

"One thrust." He whispered into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kagome cried out at the sudden thrust of his fingers into her body. Just like he'd said, one thrust and she'd come. She did. She moaned, one hand clutching at the blankets beside her. His fingers moved in her body slowly, stretching her and then drawing out the sweet nectar there. She almost came again as his fingers trailed up slightly, leaving a damp trail as they circled her clit and then rubbed the tiny bud.

His hands turned her till she was on her back beneath him and she watched as he lifted his hand and brought his hand to his mouth. He sucked his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers, as he savored her taste. It made her so hot.

"Now…" Inuyasha settled between her thighs, spreading them wide as his cock rose up between them. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into her tight body but…Let her think she knew what he was going to do. He leaned down, kissing his way down her shoulders and over the slow of each breast. He stopped over one ripe nipple, begging for his attention.

She arched beneath him, dying to feel his lips on her nipple. Tugging. Biting. Sucking. "Please."

All he did was grin, loving how he reduced her to begging. Kagome might be the boss outside of the bedroom but in here…He owned her.

Warm breath settled over her nipple, so close. He leaned down, his lips closing around her nipple and he THRUST. His body rammed into hers at the exact moment his lips closed around her nipple and he suckled the sweet bud, pulling the flesh into his mouth. Her lips opened on a scream—pure ecstasy—but the sound never made it. His hand clapped over her mouth. She was so tight around him, so hot and wet.

He lifted his head slowly, watching as her nipple popped out of his mouth. Rosy red and glissening. His gaze moved up to her then, slowly, his eyes intent. He rose up so that he was directly over her, his hand still over her mouth as he braced his other arm beside her head. With a slow rock of his hips he withdrew. More and more, until only the tip resided in her body and then glided back in.

"So tight." He whispered, clenching his teeth at the feel of her around him. He repeated the movement, keeping it slow and easy, never taking his eyes from hers. She moaned and God, but he loved seeing her writhe in pleasure beneath him. He leaned closer and kissed her right ear. "What was that? Hmmm…"

He removed his hand, his fingers dipping in her mouth before sliding down to circle her throat as he continued to thrust into her slowly, his hips rocking.

"Harder." Kagome barely managed to whisper the word but no sooner had the "r" syllable left her lips than he was thrusting into her. Hard and fast. She would have cried out from the force that almost had her coming again but his hand was at her mouth again, clamping over it with a wry grin. "Shhh…" That, of course, he was finding quiet sexy at the moment, his hand keeping her quiet.

With his free hand he slammed it up against the headboard to keep it rammed against the wall so it didn't repeatedly slam against it. Too bad. He lowered his gaze back to her, his lips curling in a silent snarl as his hips pounded into hers, slamming home. His eyes met hers. It felt so fucking good. Her tight, hot little body around his. He was so close, could feel it building up in his balls, threatening to spew—

He stopped, gritting his teeth as he struggled for breath and watched as her eyes flew open, disbelief that he had stopped when she—both—were so close.

Kagome turned her head and moved his hand aside. "Don't stop." She panted out, digging her heals into the mattress as she arched up against him, grinding.

He nudged her chin with his lips and even though he was all the way inside her, he thrust his hips, more like grinding inside her as much as possible which rewarded him with a sweet moan from her. "You know better." He whispered. Of course she knew he wouldn't stop.

"I wonder…how many times it would take you to come…your sweet body around me…" His words were low and wicked, making her blood even hotter.

"Stop talking. Do it."

Inuyasha chuckled wickedly and then slid his hands down her body and underneath her thighs and then lower to her knees. He cupped the underside and slowly lifted her legs until they were thrown over his shoulders. He delighted in the look that crossed her face.

He felt huge, stretching her even more in this position, throbbing inside her. Leaning close, his eyes glinting, he gave her all the warning he was going to give. "One thrust."

He pulled his hips back, his back arching as he thrust high and hard inside her. She came around him, her body milking him, rippling around him so that he had to clench his teeth to keep from coming. Felt too damn good. "Yes, Kagome." He hissed out, watching the look of pleasure cross her face.

She couldn't believe he'd done it again and all with one thrust. She struggled to breathe as her hands clenched in his hair, her heart pounding. What she wanted to feel was his body, coming in hers. "Inuyasha—"

"My turn." He kissed her hard and tightened his hands around the back of her knees, keeping them up high and her legs thrown over his back as he started to pound into her again. Over and over. The look on his face was pure bliss as he thrust. The bed creaked but he didn't care. His mind was centered on his body, wanting to feel that final release but only after Kagome took it from his body.

"Fuck, Kagome. Now." He could feel it boiling up again and he thrust harder, the sound of their flesh slapping together echoing in his mind seconds before he felt her body convulse around his again and then he came, his seed shooting into her body, the convulsions of her sweet body milking every last drop.

He sighed, shuddering as he sank down onto her. He released her legs and cupped her face and kissed her. "God, I love you. So fucking much." He whispered, almost fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

(When We Meet Again Volume 2)

Chapter Four

Inuyasha grinned as he lounged on top of their home, watching as the clouds passed by. Never in a million years would he have thought that he'd be satisfied with a lifestyle like this. He had a home, a wife and one hell of a son. He just couldn't get over it. If things were going as he was planning them to, hopefully Kagome would give him a little girl with her hair and his eyes.

He couldn't wait for the day when he would pass on the Tetsugaiga to Inuyume. He'd always thought that he would keep it with him till the day he died. Now he had a son to pass it on to. Folding his arms beside his head, his ears twitched as he heard someone—Kagome—start the climb up the ladder. Who else would use that thing? Watching her head pop up over the edge, he had to admit, was cute.

"Heya."

Kagome hefted herself up over the edge and crawled towards him. If he hadn't been inside eating and he wasn't outside playing with Inuyume then she'd known the only other place he could be was up here. She smiled and curled up against his side but already his arm was curling around her shoulders and tugging her closer. "Sanga has Inuyume. He's going to drive her kids crazy. You just wait. She always said one of you was enough." She teased softly.

She felt his lips nuzzle her hairline.

"Really?" It was becoming obvious his thoughts were other occupied—with her. She didn't doubt what he was thinking. The past couple of days he had seemed more…frenzied. As if the need to have her was growing. Not that she minded.

"Since we're alone…" Alone. Inuyasha had every intention of taking advantage of that. Last night had been hot as hell but he was up for more and as he grasped her hand and tugged it down, wrapping her hand around the bulge forming between his thighs, he made sure she knew it.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as she moved her hand over him slowly, tracing the hardness there beneath his clothes. He wanted to feel her hand, the heat of it, skin on skin. "Inside." He growled and tugged her hand away. What he wanted to do to her, he sure as hell wasn't going to do on the roof. Though maybe someday that would hold some potential…

Kagome had barely tugged her hand away before they were back inside. He let her slide down his body and then started backing her towards their bed. Her lips curved upward and she braced one hand against the mattress and started to sit but he stopped her. Instead, he shook his head and caught her hands and turned her and pushed her until she was on her stomach, her legs dangling over the edge. He wasn't in the mood to remove her clothes slowly. He wanted them off now.

"Sorry." The word didn't hold much conviction. He wasn't sorry, not in the least, as he took hold of the back of her clothing and ripped it straight down. With a flick of his wrists he tossed the ruined remains away and then leaned down, his lips sliding over the curve of her spine. His hands spanned her waist and then her hips before sliding up her side. His nails traced gently and then applied pressure, leaving small white lines over her delicate skin.

He felt her shiver beneath him, smelled her arousal and thought, screw taking her right now. He was going to feast and then shove his dick so deep in her that she'd feel him in her throat. Without warning he flipped her over and dropped to his knees between her legs. He hauled her thighs over his shoulders and leaned in. He didn't say anything or take the time to tease. His tongue speared into her hot, sweet body. Thrusting, imitating what his throbbing cock was dying to do.

He sucked and dipped his tongue and then slid his tongue up around her clit, enjoying the cries that were erupting from her lips.

Funny, he thought, how they had just been on the roof. Now he was between her thighs.

"More, Kagome." He growled against her, the sound vibrating up into her body. He wanted to lap up more of what her body was offering but he had other plans. With one last languid lick he tugged her a little further up off the bed and then flipped her again. She felt so hot beneath him. He could hear her heart racing. So needy.

Rocking his hips against her ass, he rubbed his cock up and down between her asscheeks and then dipped his hips a little so that his cock slid down and then up when he rocked his hips forward. Pressing the tip of his cock against that sweet forbidden entrance…

"Kagome…"

He slid his hand up her back slowly, his palm sliding up the line of her spine and then spanning the back of her neck. All he sensed from her was complete and utter willingness. She was excited, even if feeling a little apprehension. He smiled, a tight stretch over his lips was all he could manage. He waited and waited. Waited until she drew in a shuddering breath and then turned her head.

He slammed into her body but shifted his hips down so that his cock buried itself in her hot and wet pussy. He clenched his teeth at the flesh gripping him. He wasn't done yet. He didn't thrust, just pulled out seconds after thrusting in. His cock glistened with her bodies sweet nectar and then he rubbed against her ass again and then moved lower, letting his well lubricated cock nudge the entrance of her rear.

His hands cupped her asscheeks and squeezed them before tugging them apart. So beautiful. He squeezed again and then rocked his hips forward, pressing against the tight entrance. "Kagome." He whispered. He knew she was going to be tight here—untouched—her body resisting but it yielded slowly and the first couple of inches slid into the tight entrance.

"Tell me to stop and I will." But she didn't. He rocked another couple of inches inside her ass, watching as her hands fisted in the sheets. The tip of his cock slid inside fully and he paused. So tight. He squeezed her asscheeks again and then slid his hands up her back and leaned forward, bracing his hands on her shoulders—and looked down. He thrust in more slowly, watching as her ass slowly took every inch of his cock.

"You're so fucking tight here, Kagome." He gritted out, his body threatening to come. He kept one hand on her back while the other rose to the side and slid over her left hand. He curled his hand over hers, squeezing gently and with one last thrust, thrust his cock into her ass fully.

Inuyasha had to close his eyes, bite his tongue and clench his hands over hers tightly to keep from coming. She was so tight, her ass a vise around his hard cock. He wasn't sure he could move because one thrust and he might just spew himself inside her. "Not yet." He whispered hoarsely, breathing deeply to control the need that was beating at him.

He counted to ten. Shit, thirty, before he inhaled harshly and withdrew slowly. His knees dug into the mattress as his hips recoiled, watching his cock slide out of the depths of her ass before slowly pushing back in. "God, so tight…" He rolled his hips before pulling out again, his hands sliding away from hers and moving to grasp her hips. He watched her face for any signs of discomfort and he saw them, but still she didn't tell him to stop.

He kept moving slowly, feeling her body grasp his, watching his cock sink in and out of her little ass before he suddenly jerked her hips backward, impaling her ass on his cock and holding there. He felt satisfaction from the gasp that shifted from her lips. Oh yea, his Kagome was definitely like this. It was something new, something he was all too willingly to teach her. "I'm gonna make you come again."

He leaned forward, his hips rubbing against her ass before his lips slid over the back of her neck. His right hand slid up her hip and then around to the front, pushing between the bed and her stomach and then lower. His fingers slid between her thighs. This time he didn't give her time to think about what he could possibly be doing. He was too close to coming to give it further thought. She had to come. His fingers thrust into her hot and wet body at the same time he began thrusting into her ass.

He shuddered, riding her ass, his fingers keeping rhythm, pushing in and out of her weeping body. It drove him crazy to hear those sweet sounds from her lips, knowing she was enjoying this as much as he was. He closed his eyes, imagined watching his cock sink into her ass while his fingers did the same to her pussy, all the while FEELING the real thing until with a hard, carnal thrust, he slammed home and felt the hot, hard jets of his release shooting into her sweet hole.

He groaned, feeling her convulse around his fingers.

* * *

_Then he knew what had to be done. Connected as he was to them, he could feel every desire and every pleasure. He detested them for the ability to love and feel, to give and be given in return. This would be the end of them...and the beginning for him. They wouldn't know until it was too late and Kagome, sweet sweet Kagome, she would have no choice. Abandon wasn't in her nature. What he needed from her would have to be flesh and blood. Pure, living flesh and blood...and then the bond would be complete and he would have Power. It disgusted him that they thought they had beaten him so easily. They almost had. Damn fools. _

_His time was coming..._


End file.
